creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ /Archive 12/ ---- I just wanted to apologize for the multiple times I reloaded my deleted story. I am brand new to this site and I thought my story was being deleted accidentally, and I didn't realize there was a talk page where admins were trying to get in touch with me. Again I am very sorry. It won't happen again. I will review grammar and spelling and hopefully get my story correct. Have a great day! Spacecattt (talk) 21:56, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't wanna throw a pity party, but I'd like to know why my pasta was deleted, please. I figured going to the person who deleted it would be the best way. If it was a formatting issue, it's because I foolishly posted it from my phone, and I do apologize in general for wasting your time with a substandard post. Also, I'd like a copy of it, because I couldnt find it on the wiki in time to copy and paste it before it was deleted. Thank you. Cpatterson205 (talk) 22:02, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:17, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright point taken I'm at least still fixing the misspellings. BedrockPerson :D 23:11, March 5, 2015 (UTC) TRAVIS :D Sorry, lol. I've been gone for so long, and so much has happened. How you've been? I know this isn't the place to ask questions like this, but I'm just wondering. Howdy Ho! (talk) I saw! I'm so happy for you! And you deserve to be a b-crat. Like, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be one that's on this site besides you, if a camapign was did for it. You're just, cut out for it. lol What happened to the chat? Howdy Ho! (talk) I went on spinpasta recently looking for a few individuals, actually. In a way, I am happy the chat was taken off. However, there is no way to PM people unless you result to the sister sites. Which takes effort. Well, I'm persuing my dreams of becoming a roll backer. Talked to SOMEGUY about it yesterday, and he agreed that if I can get my article edits up and be active for a month or two, it'll make up for the months I was abscent. God, I hope so. I'd really hate to run, to just have my hopes and dreams crushed by a bunch of ugly "-" signs. I think I know the rules pretty well around here, though. I obviously still need work, but I'm sure I know the good, the bad, and the ugly. Howdy Ho! (talk) Won't be an issue for me, I never do bad edits. The only downfall is, that I over do it because I sniff out anything bad in the pasta. It's whatever though. It was nice talking to you Travis! I'll stop blowing up your messages now. Talk to you soon! Ciao! P.S. - The top of your Talk Page introduction has a minor grammar mistake, but I thought you'd want to know about it. (Also, don't let you® long-standing fear of) Howdy Ho! (talk) Re: Warning OMG that's so friggin' weird o_o. The first time I tried to edit, I hit "Preview" and it showed the entire thing as one ¶, and only some of it, the rest was gone! But, I went into Visual and made sure it was fine, which it was. When I hit Publish the page looked fine. Sorry, it didn't show up for me .-. BedrockPerson :D 23:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Damn your fast Thanks HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:38, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Dubage So just a random question. Since you live in Colorado do you smoke weed? :Inb4 Empy changes his profile pic to this. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Well played sir, well played. My avatar could also use bloodshot "Squidward's Suicide"-esque red eyes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Please inform me why my story was not up to quality standards. I worked hard on it, and wish to have it published. Thank you. Simmer2001 (talk) 22:53, March 6, 2015 (UTC)Simmer2001 Always happy to help Trav, I am more than happy to lend my assistance in maintaining the Showcase, especially since I was one of the early supporters for the idea. Just give me a quick bit of info on what I would be expected to do, and of course, how to actually go about doing it. (I don't know how to move articles at the moment, so I would a crash course in that.) Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good Yeah, I'm in, so go ahead add the promotion so I can start feeling it out. Thanks for the oppurtunity! Banningk1979 (talk) 00:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the precise help, but I was wondering if by any chance, the story could be allowed to be accessed so I could get the story I worked pretty hard on. Thank you! Simmer2001 (talk) 02:13, March 7, 2015 (UTC)Simmer2001 can u tell me why mines was deleted? and how can i go back and edit it?04:29, March 7, 2015 (UTC)Yuki sane (talk) Military stuff Hey, happy to help, but not sure how much of it you'll be able to fix. First off, I love Catch-22, unfortunate that I didn't catch that reference. So a few things: being in the airforce, he'd be an airman, not a soldier (minor thing since most people think of anyone in the armed services as a 'soldier'...really it only applies to army.) Larger issues: He wouldn't be out of the military that fast. Now, since the character was born in 1985 and is a first lieutenant, I read this from the view of the current war in Iraq/Afghanistan. The homecoming is unrealistic...in reality you come back on big planes with the rest of your unit. Once you get home to your post there is a big welcoming ceremony and then over the next weeks you go through a battery mental tests to determine if you have anything that rattled loose over there. If they do determine you have something wrong with you, you get a crap ton of help (there have been some issues with vets who are out of the military having their benefits delayed, but somebody like this guy would have been getting seen from the second he set foot back on American soil.) Bottom line, there's no one month cut off to mental help. And if he'd been identified as having mental issues, it would have probably taken them at least a year to get out of the military (assuming his time was up...as an officer there would be less likelihood of this happening...guys that fly get time added to their contract since they have to go through two years of flight school, meaning they are going to be in for at least 5-7 years. Currently, a commissioned officer makes 1LT around 1.5 years and captain around 4.) Lastly, (and this is probably the biggest as it's most essential to the story) he wouldn't have been able to see that kind of detail on the old man. The idea of bombers "swooping in" as you have him in this story is a thing of the past. Now pilots have laser guided munitions that they drop from a looong way off. An RPG wouldn't be taking down a fast mover like this (maybe...maybe a stinger missile) but instead would only be effective against helicopters (but those don't carry bombs). All that aside, there is a black and white thermal camera feed that pilots use for targetting. You can see all kinds of stuff on it, as far as where people are moving around and such (because thermal) but in reality its no more personal than waxing aliens in a video game...you can't see facial expressions or the like Also, we didn't tend to bomb population centers in this war...really the only times were if guys on the ground could identify a building enemy was holed up in, they can call in a plane with a precision JDAM that would absolutely obliterate the building it hit, but not cause (too much) collateral damage around it. So anyway, like I said, this was the sort of stuff that kept me from fully immersing myself in the story but, as a lot of it has to do with what makes the story have a point, I'm really not sure how much of it you can fix, lol. Hope that helps! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 21:13, March 7, 2015 (UTC) My S*itty Mistakes I've done goofed Travis. And I need help with undoing some really crappy edits if you're actually up right now as I am typing this. Edit #2: I'm sure there's more to come (many many more) but here's this one for right now. (It keeps saying conflicting edits or something, then it just redos what I undid...?) Mistake 1, Mistake 2, Mistake 3, Mistake 4 Mistake 5 Mistake 6 Mistake 7 (Not really sure if it's a mistake, you be the judge.) Howdy Ho! (talk) Possible fix So I was just thinking about it: if you change the time/location of your story a lot of the stuff would fix itself. The biggest issues (help for mental issues/getting out that soon after redeployment/not being able to see the man up close due to technology) would be fixed if you changed the setting to Vietnam or earlier because we didn't have a good understanding of the mental trauma issues back then, the rules of engagement allowed for more atrocities, and the targeting tech was a bit more up close and personal. Also, if you set it back in WWII, it would fix the title, since it wasn't until the 50s (I think...it was after WWII anyways) that the Air Force became a separate branch from the army...so "soldier" would work in this case. Hope this helps! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:24, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Questions Concerning my Health on CP I've really blown up your talk page within the past week. This is one of the reasons on why I wish there was chat still, but it's also a good thing it's gone I suppose. I'm going to reread the entire rules again; I don't think anyone on this site is feeling as horrible as I do. I feel like I owe this site now, although it has been taken care of. Is there any way at all to reset my edit stats? Because my article edits are false, as we all now know. I'm beginning to question what all is going to happen from here on out concerning me becoming a roll backer, I obviously don't know what I'm doing. If you read the conversation between me and Under, you'd know I did talk to SOMEGUY about this. A question I asked him that he didn't get time to reply to was what all do you need to do to a story for it to be considered a "good edit"? How much of it do you need to do? Thank you so much Travis, you have no idea how much of a help you are. Edit #2- I'm not sure if you remember Maulle, but apparently when she/he applied to become a rollbacker, it was denied because she/he made poor edits. I'm confused on what she/he did wrong, and I'm scared that I'm prone to make the same mistakes. The Application Edit #3- Alright, thanks. It means a lot, it really does. Howdy Ho! (talk) Formatting help?--Bakedbreadjen (talk) 07:39, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello! This is my first time as an author and I just published my story. Except I'm not satisfied with how it's displayed/formatted and I have no idea on how to make it come out the way it exactly is like in the Visual Editor. any help/advice? It'd be much appreciated, thanks! Story marked for review Hello. I came by to leave a message because of a story I wrote being marked for review. I understand the paragraphs were kinda liong and needed to be spaced out a bit better, but my question is as follows. How long will it remain marked for review? I don't want to tell all of you how to do your jobs or anything, but I want some assurance it won't spend eternity in the "marked for review" category. Also, I see you did edit it and reviewed the changes, which made sense. So, how long will it spend in marked for review? Any idea? If you don't know exactly im fine, but I just wanted to know. I'm not upset or anything, I just really want to get it out there again soon. good day.Lilahdog568 (talk) 20:24, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello. My name is Travis (AKA Ninjatsl) I was just wondering why you deleted my Creepypasta 'Suits'. I got I didn't meet the 'Quality Standards' but if you could give me some more information about the deletion, I would really appreciate it. Ninjatsl (talk) 22:08, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Travis So sorry I'm so sorry about that, Empy. I don't know how that happend and I frankly feel foolish and embarassed. Is it possible to get you to just erase all my comments? That won't happen again, I can assure you. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:11, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I saw on Humboldts page that one of the reasons you didn't want to erase his comments is that it would leave me speaking to myself. If it has any affect, I completely understand getting angry and saying shit you regret later- it happens to me a decent amount. If Humboldt still wants the messages gone, I obviously allow you to erase mine as well. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 16:15, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Category Having trouble erasing the "Monster" category from In Torment. Mouse literally won't even click it, no clue why. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 01:56, March 9, 2015 (UTC) re team pasta Thanks as always, Empy. Yeah, I can type 85 words a minute and my grammar ain't so bad, but I readily admit I just suck with programming. So, what do we have to do to get more people to contribute to the collaborative cliche pasta? I'm thinking about hitting up some talk pages. I can't believe Jay hasn't contributed - YES, I KNOW YOU ARE LISTENING, JAY, SO PLEASE CONTRIBUTE! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:46, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Message I was wondering if I am able to remove that message you sent me on my talk page. As said on the reply I originally sent on my talk page, I did not intend vandalism at all and I was really just curious about the Abuse Filter, seeing if it could catch 'fazbear'. Apparently it did not, so I deleted it as soon as my fingers could make the mouse click to undo the edit. So, is it ok to remove that message, as it makes my history on the Wiki look bad, and I did undid the mistake before anyone else could possibly click on the page and find out. Once again, I was not intending anything to harm the page, it was just a test and mistake gone wrong. Thank you. MyWorld (talk) 03:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Acutally i saw something strange. go onto nercosleep.net/backdoor it acutally works. Ricards322 (talk) 12:26, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Cliched Pasta Hey Empy. Remember how you sort of participated in that "Cliched Pasta" that HumboltLycanthrope started? Well, I have completed a pasta of my own that is cliched as all hell and I would like to know where to post it. My blog doesn't seem right since we aren't supposed to use blogs for feedback and the WWorkshop is wrong too, because I am not trying to get it posted. Is there anywhere I can post this? Here's the link, just in case you want it. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JJpy4oAZ8bWNWPq78jRCsNWiD1zZTZ7WWKWlFgM7U4U/edit?usp=sharing Thanks, SOURCECODE01 (talk) 17:38, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Interview Date Mike wants to know when we're doing the interview. He is busy the weekend of the 21st. Would the 24th be okay? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) yee yee --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 21:29, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my pasta?! I know it doesn't have story, but that's the point. If you're about to be executed and need to type something supernatural, you would rush it! That's what makes it seem more realistic! :Wait maybe you deleted because that's the truth!... ok no I'm just over exaggerating. Those were pretty good reasons. New micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:00, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Re Creature of the Night Hahahaha- thanks for that! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Archived Blogs Out of curiosity, when a blog becomes archived, can it become un-archived? Alstinson (talk) 23:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) That's a good idea, though I don't want to rush into it. The Blog is fine the way it is, for now. Alstinson (talk) 02:08, March 11, 2015 (UTC) why did you delete my pasta im angry give it back? why houlr you delete my pasta you jerk give it back Ninja'd Hehe, sorry 'bout that. And thanks, I am glad I can be of help. MrDupin (talk) 21:00, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Interview Questions So I've got a rough draft of questions to ask Mike. Can I e-mail them to you so that you can review them and tell me if I am on the right track? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:07, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to know why exactly creepypastas cannot be large? Or is it just the style that you write it in has to be interesting? I really want to upload some of my customs. Jinpai (talk) 22:57, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Made another mistake Not sure what happened, but the story vanished for me and I can't undo because it said I was the first one to edit it..http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Imp Favor Any chance you could walk me through archiving my talk page? It's starting to get out of hand. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 23:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Too easy. Thanks for doing that, and the info. Hi...so something glitches on We R Leegun page. Had to read the end in reader mode which doesn't let me see or post reviews. So you get it here. And this is an honest question. Why was I not reading that on my kindle after paying $2.99? Maybe this site is fulfilling enough. But Gods what about the people who don't read here? Anyway great story...loved all the refrences I got. The ending was sad but in an honest way. Not just fucked up for the sake of it. Take care...kris Kase519 (talk) 00:11, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for telling me what was wrong, I feel it will really help with my future pastas. Jinpai (talk) 00:44, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I've seen weirder things on kindle. Trust me. Honestly I do hope you think about publishing some work...it can be much more simple than you would think. I have not finished the other zombie novella. But prob will tomorrow. And I would give up any grammar I had going in to write as well as you do. I didn't go through just your's one after another so I had plenty to compare them to. Your writing along with a few others really sticks out. I also think you would be very cool to hang out with. :-) :Favorite? It's so hard to pick just one. I loved you peace corp group. And I like how you tackle war. The cost is almost always higher than the reward. ::As someone who enjoys refrences have you read Ready Player One? I'm guessing you may be a bit young to get them all but it is a great read. ::Take care...kris Kase519 (talk) 01:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) User page story This user posted a story on his user page. MrDupin (talk) 13:33, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Problem has been sorted by Lolskeletons. MrDupin (talk) 13:43, March 14, 2015 (UTC) The Buzzing Story Revision Problems I made The Buzzing back in February, but I checked today, and somebody appears to have changed sections and made it a huge text wall. I'm not sure how to get rid of those revisions, so do you mind fixing for me? Thank you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:42, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Mystery Science" message I love the riffers in Mystery Science! I also enjoy rifftrax as well and I have been looking more into it through avaliable free online footage... "I'm just a poor girl... I have no big money!" How's Colorado, by the way? I heard it was very green out there! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 21:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 21:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Rifftrax" message I recall seeing previews of various Rifftrax episodes on their website and I remember that you'd have to pay to see the full episode which sucks for me. I can get you the link to this site as soon as I can. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:47, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:47, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Blog Questions Thanks for fixing that, and I'll do what you suggested in the future. I do, however, have a question as to how I would be able to make a page that consists of certain reviews I have done, and be able to update it as I create more. I'd appriciate it if you could tell me as to how I would do this. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:51, March 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Critique Page I'd personally prefer to just create the page like the latter option. I'm perfectly fine with informing people that I've made the page/promoting it if I want to. I'm assuming I would simply copy/paste the reviews I want in there, but if I'm wrong, please tell me. Thanks for the help. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Broke" message No Kidding! So is 99.9% of the American Population! American Economy: Only the 1% may enjoy Rifftrax! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 23:51, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 23:51, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Critique Page Up I went ahead and made the page. Thank you for telling me how to do it, and here is the link: My Critiques AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:13, March 15, 2015 (UTC) If I come off as rude or angry, I apologize in advance. I had created an account quite a while ago and uploaded a story, which was deleted several hours later. Then, a few moments ago, I tried to log in again to upload a revised version of the story but was unable to login. Stupidly in irritation, I created a second account and uploaded the revised story. That was deleted a few minutes afterwards. Please could you explain why this happened as I am very confused and slightly upset. Consciously Insane (talk) 00:50, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Consciously Insane I'd like to congratulate you on nearing 50 stories on this wondeerful website. I would also like to ask your permission to read your story "A Small Piece of Lead" on my new creepypasta youtube channel. I will be sure to link this account page in the video also linking the story. I will give full credit to you as it is due. You really do wright some marvelous stories.Dontay127 (talk) 12:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:EmpyrealInvective. I just joined this last night and I posted a pasta "Ajax Verruck Colons" and it keeps getting deleted. What am I doing wrong on it that keeps it from being posted? I heard it from a movie, I didn't realize about my act of plagiarism. EXTREME sorryness RisingFusion (talk) 21:37, March 15, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion thank you for deleting my story i'm not mad or anything it was short i know but anyway thank you Hello I'm typing this becuase I want to find out specifically why my Creppypasta "The hooded man" was taken down so I can avoid doing the same misake is the future. Alen Rocks! (talk) 22:00, March 15, 2015 (UTC)Alen Rocks!Alen Rocks! (talk) 22:00, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Would it be possible for me to attempt to rewrite the story The Smiling Stranger? EpicBro Gamez Retchetpsute (talk) 02:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC)EpicBro Gamez Retchetpsute Thank you for your response, and while it isn't exactly the greatest news I appreciate the feedback. It wasn't until the day after I initialy wrote the first stroy (which I wrote before the 'Poems from The Smiling Stranger' but didn't publish it.) that I realized the similarities, and as you have pointed out I did use lines from the Animeme Rap Battle. (which I'm still kicking myself for not putting the citation as intended.) Even though you advise against it I'm still going to attempt to if not re-write the story then I will post a differant one, because I feel strongley for the character. EpicBro Gamez Retchetpsute (talk) 03:52, March 16, 2015 (UTC)EpicBro Gamez Retchetpsute Yay now I can sleep better? Empyreallnvective, may you suggest an idea for a new pasta? I'm running out of ideas, as they have been taken. Also, I wish you can write more of your short stories; they're better than your long ones. RisingFusion (talk) 22:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion My Contest So I remember telling you about my SOOPER SEKRETZ contest coming up for the wiki's writers, and I'm wondering if it's okay to propose it now? I'm worried about competition with, like, the collaborative pasta blog and Natalo's recent challenge. --"All busted up, lips wired shut. I know you less now than I did before." (talk) 22:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC) (RE) Warning! Unfinished page Thanks for letting me know! And wow are you fast! Haha! Actually though I thought it would be fine to post it like this because it would be updated in parts like chapters. Also on a side note, how would one add a section list for a story with multiple parts. Kind of like how you can click on the titles of messages to go to said message. Do you know what I mean? Supersatan25 (talk) 02:37, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! Supersatan25 (talk) 02:46, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay. But I usually get bored with long ones: the short ones, with their abrupt cut endings, do send shocks to the reader. RisingFusion (talk) 04:15, March 17, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion So fresh AND so clean I wrote another story, inspired by Natalo's prompt-blog. It's not bad. Walk-In if you wanna read it.--GarbageFactory (talk) 12:57, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Questions I was looking at the Request Page and I noticed that the edit limit had been doubled for roll backers. Is this due to the removal of VCROC? I personally believe that with that many edits, there should be more privileges given to the user, before jumping to adminship. You alone should know that being an admin is a huge responsibility, and requires good judgment, knowledge of this Wiki's Rules/Standards, as well as patience. Being a roll backer, doesn't allow you to do much. I've talked to other admins about what being a roll backer really was, and they each said that it doesn't really do anything, and is pratically useless. To me, it's just like having a title, instead of just being a "user". Knowing this, I'm lost for words on why it was deleted, versus the roll backer "rank". I guess what I'm asking is why was VCROC deleted if it didn't really have an "effect", and why does it jump from Roll Backer to Admin. I just think there should be a middle area, even when Simba had applied for adminship a long time ago, it was rejected because he was not given the abilites of a VCROC (was still a roll backer); meaning he didn't know all he should have before taking the big leap to becoming an admin. Having the VCROC rank also helps determine who would make a good canidate and would be capable of being an admin before the rights are passed. It just makes sense to me. Ex.- How would Simba had looked if he was an admin doing what he did? More importantly, how would he have made the site look? Maybe I'm completely wrong, but I just thought I should share my thoughts with you. Thanks! ReprieveTalk Page 19:49, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Very valid point and information. But still, shouldn't there be some way to learn how to be an admin? Let alone, prepare? I know there is (or at least was) the Creepy Pasta Training site; it's just that there being a huge leap just kinda seems like going from an average worker who just earned a promotion, to a CEO. If one day I wanted to become an admin, I'd be very hesitant to submit an application, due to the fear of not knowing what all to do. Maybe I'm over thinking it, it just kind of sounds funny to me. But it was a very good choice to up the standards for Roll Backer. About the VCROC, I think it should have stayed with maybe a few changes to the privileges. (Not even sure if that's possible, however.) ReprieveTalk Page 21:53, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Hm. I guess if that's how things work, then I'll have to see for my self in the far future. Thanks Travis! :::ReprieveTalk Page 10:44, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Five Days I see that on a story I marked for review you had put, "Do not retag stories with M4R that were cleared." How do you check to see if it had already been marked for review before? ReprieveTalk Page 19:13, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I guess I apologize for marking it for review (again)? It's clear that I am still a noob in some fields of knowledge on this site. I did check to see if it had been examined by admins, however I didn't see that it was marked for review already. Quick question: That story had obvious plot holes, but are plot holes allowed in pastas? Or are they only eligilble for deletion if it's excessive? Just making sure so I won't make it a habit of placing stories in M4R that don't belong there, because they appear to have plot holes. I don't see plot holes discussed too much in the Quality Standards, either. (Sorry if I bombard you with questions. I just want to make sure I know what I'm doing, is all. If I'm a burden to you, just say so and I'll ask other admins. I guess this is like my training for a roll backer, haha.) :ReprieveTalk Page 20:26, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm not arguing, but this is why I had marked it for review (so you didn't think I didn't actually read it or that I just M4R because yolo) because of these reasons: ::The author fails to mention on how long she was out there: "I found you on one of my attempts to scavenge supplies and clothing from the wreckage." Yes, one could assume it was relatively soon after the wreckage due to the fact that she is still alive. In my opinion, those context clues could have went more than one direction, as it was obvious my first reaction was "OMG, NO! PLOT HOLE." That is why I find it highly important for details to make sure this confusion does not happen to be added to a story. I.E. - "I found you not too long after I had gathered myself together the day of the crash." The author also does not mention where this takes place. It just says it was snowing and it was waist deep. If it was a blizzard and as cold as God knows what (like in Canada or Alaska) (the man keeps saying it was "so cold"), both of the characters would have died from hyperthermia. Based on what the article says, she only had thin blankets and clothing. It's common sense that she would not have made it, because in cases such as those; you need heavy set clothing. Also, the story even states that the fire was "Sitting a few feet in front of her is a man and a small fire, not big enough to heat much of anything, but rather a dim light source." It's also been five days that she has been out, in a cold tunnel/cave. I think you know where I'm headed with this. ::And in all honesty, if someone bounded me up and I did not know the individual; regardless I would have asked other questions before asking, "Where are you sleeping?" Or, being completely calm with the entire situation. I'm sure a lot of people would have. Umbrello makes a very good observation, "The worst part is how casual the woman is. He tells her to just go to bed and they'll talk about it in the morning? Are you kidding me?" ::That last point does make a bit of sense to me now. But it's very strange and awkwardly written that he says "There was another person in the cave with you, yes." As if he knew for sure, and was not assuming. ::Something else I don't know if anyone else noticed, all the information about the crash is said is that " It hit the side of the mountain. We were the only survivors. " LOL, I'm sorry but I can't help but to laugh. I don't know if it 's because I'm in an aviation class or because it's common sense, but if a plane goes down and hits into a mountain, it's going to explode. And if it doesn't explode, there's going to be more survivors. (Due to the fact that people would have been trying to get out of the wreckage.) Unless it's going to be some Final Destination crap where random shards of everything hits everyone in the face but two people. From the sounds of it, it did not explode. And if the woman did receive injury, it would have had to have been intense. (A broken leg, burned scars, bleeding from a certain area in the body that was harmed.) They don't even give any thought on to explain if it didn't explode, or where it crashed (in some trees and wooden limbs hit everyone in the face but you and I) There's way too much that I could continue on about (the crash wise), that I am now too burned out to even finish typing. ::Once again, I am not arguing. I'm just explaining why I had marked it for review. ::ReprieveTalk Page 21:25, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Well I'm the minority here anyways, I can't delete a story. So if you think it meets the standards, then it does. There was way too many questions left unanswered, through my eyes. I honestly don't think it needs to be deleted, just put into a place like WW for revising. Anyways, thanks for your patience Travis! (No seriously, thanks.) ReprieveTalk Page 21:59, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello and thanks for editting my story. I didn't know what category to place it in so thanks for that. I'm new at this so I'm glad for all the assistance. Chrysaliarus (talk) 01:21, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Removal of "Three Passengers" Hello, I wanted to ask you to revert the deleted article or at least give me a chance to reupload it, as I believe my reasons of not committing to the page rules are mostly technical. The problems are due to wikia's new layout and editor scripts that are working awfully in every browser that I tried. Majority of the time the editor itself refused to load, plus the page loads itself painfully slow. Finally I used my smart phone to upload the story, and look and behold it got immediately removed. Bottom line: if keeping the article removed for now makes your life easier, good, but please do not remove a possibility for me to reupload the story. It's not my intention to ignore the given rules, especially the technical ones, but I only work with the tools I'm given, and the ones provided by wikia are extremely limited and very poor. I had to change the preferences just to write you this complaint and I don't think that should be happening. If the reasons are other than the technical, but story wise, please give me specifics. Thanks for your time, good day. ? When you get a minute, would you look at the recent activity and see if you can tell what the thing is that reads: No title on the Empty board (it's not very far down, about 30 min. ago). I have no idea what is going on with it. You'll see what I'm talking about I think. Jay Ten (talk) 17:25, March 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: "Empty" Board As a matter of interest, how did you remove it? I kept getting redirected to one of the broken message walls. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) So, my creepypasta I posted. Which standards did I miss? It seemed in regulation to me, if you can clarify, it would be much appreciated. Runn1ng1nTh3D4rk (talk) 19:15, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Runn1ng1nTh3D4rk Thanks for unblocking me! I'm fairly new here so i'll try my best not to make that mistake again. Livycat 23 (talk) 22:54, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! Livycat 23 (talk) 23:02, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Hopefullygoodgramar (talk) 23:04, March 20, 2015 (UTC)) Hello! I am a bit annoyed that I can't find the Scource button on my story editing page. I can only find the damned thing when I'm writing a blog post. Where is the Scource button? (Hopefullygoodgramar (talk) 23:17, March 20, 2015 (UTC)) Thank you for the help :) Note Just wanted to make sure this didn't go unnoticed. Jay Ten (talk) 13:20, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Sons of Odin Saw you added catagories. Did you like it? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:41, March 21, 2015 (UTC) That's eleven pastas in two months It looks like I'll be matching your fifty by the end of the year! lol HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello, UndeadMusicQueen here. So I'm sort of new to this site and just wanted to now what specifically got my story deleted. Was it my spelling? Was my story pointless? Were my paragraphs too long? Thank you. -UndeadMusicQueen Pasta gone? Hey, I wrote The Jungle Book VHS Cover, which you deleted. Just would like to know why. Didn't seem to break any rules, but hey, enough people commented negatively that it might've violated quality standards without me knowing. Thanks. I, Da Cashman (talk) 03:42, March 22, 2015 (UTC) A contest suggestion... G'day Empyre! I want to suggest a contest, a contest for graphic artists out there. I still don't know what to call it, but I think I can explain it. In this contest, all graphic artists on this site will be encouraged to create their fan-made logo of Creepypasta Wikia. I think that's the simplest explanation I can give you. There will be three winners, and the winners' works will be used as the site's main logo, one month for each logo. To be sure, ask Cleric if he'll allow to change the logo. If you know someone on this site who's also a graphic artist, we will include them on the panel of judges. Also, since I'm the one who proposed this contest, include me as one of the judges. BTW, here's what I created : What do you think? Does it look great? Well, I'm expecting for your reply. I'll just leave this message here. → 07:00, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Question Sorry to bug you but not sure who else to ask. How do stories get linked? I mean when you look at a new story there are no boxes below with other stories. When it's been here awhile there are 3 stories toward the bottom of the page. They are often similar themes. Is that automatic? Or does someone pick? Thanks...kris Kase519 (talk) 18:08, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, but I would like to know what quality standards my story did not meet. If you just delete it and not tell me what was unsatisfactory, I cannot improve as a writer. So please, enlighten my darkened situation.Insomnimaniac (talk) 23:28, March 22, 2015 (UTC)Insomnimaniac The Monster Wore Red Deletion I've been told that you deleted my story. To be completely honest, I'm a bit frustrated because I have edited this peice multiple times and made absolute sure that there were no spelling, grammar, puctuation or spacing problems. It would be really helpful if you could tell me what quality standards went unmet.Insomnimaniac (talk) 23:42, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Interview So, I'm doing the interview tomorow. I just wanted to clarify something. Mike won the Damn fine pasta contest, right? And when exactly was that? Is there any other accomplishments I should know about or mention? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:44, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Did you see... Did you see 's "incredible" attempts at hacking users viewing A Small Piece of Lead? and . We're clearly dealing with a professional here, lol. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:13, March 23, 2015 (UTC) hello there, why did you mark my story for review? Newroleplayer (my devianart username) (talk) 22:24, March 23, 2015 (UTC) HOLEH! You got the Platinum! An entire year man, congrats!! BedrockPerson :D 00:50, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Question Which story of mine did you delete? I mean, I'm just asking so i can go look at it and make sense of it allLilahdog568 (talk) 01:16, March 24, 2015 (UTC) 3.5 hours into the interview and everything is going good. He's wrapping up now. Question: what is the template to use to highlight his user page? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:17, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, link it in the blog Banning told me to link everything whenever possible. Did I phrase that wrong? You know I'm an idiot when it comes to this tech stuff, bro. Oh- there's mike again, going on 4 hours now. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC)